


Not So Lang Syne

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Copious Cockles [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: Misha and Darius spent new year's eve with the Ackles ...





	Not So Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on the theory that Misha spent new years with Jensen and Danneel in Austin; and since the very next day, Darius posted a picture of him and Misha on a plane together, I think Darius was there as well. Anyway, this is my interpretation of how that visit went ... enjoy.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone chanted at once.

Danneel turned to Jensen with a glowing grin and pulled him into her by the back of the neck. Their lips touched and fireworks exploded—on the TV screen as well.

Misha and Darius hollered happily from somewhere behind him, and when Jensen finally was able to turn around, he caught sight of the two men embracing, just before giving each other a quick peck on the mouth. And it was nothing—Jensen knew that, but the skin beneath his collar heated up anyway.

“Mish” he grunted, taking one large step across the floor to tap Misha on the shoulder.

Misha pulled back from Darius and soon, both of the men’s eyes were on him. Misha grinned as he looked Jensen over.

“Happy new year, Jensen—my good man!” Darius bellowed a second later, shoving Misha aside in order to tackle Jensen and lift him up by the waist.

The next thing Jensen knew, he was being spun around—watching his bar turn into a blur of grey and wood tones, listening to the sounds of Danneel and Misha cackling somewhere in the background. “Okay! Alright! P—put me down!” he yelped, feeling the six beers he had in the last two hours, begin to churn in his stomach.

Darius laughed heartily and then plopped him back onto the cement, causing Jensen to stumble backwards and brace himself on one of the brewery’s long tables.

“Oh God!” he hissed, taking a few deep breaths to try and settle his still-spinning core.

“Aww, babe… don’t puke here, it’s still so nice and clean!” Danneel teased, strolling up beside her husband to kiss him on the cheek.

Jensen forced a smile but didn’t move an inch, only flicking his eyes up occasionally to peek at Darius, who looked slightly guilty now for spinning him around.

“Darius—what have I told you about picking men up? It never ends well!” Misha chuckled.

“Yeah, they always end up wanting to vomit.”

“Maybe it’s that scraggly beard. You should shave it—or start picking up bears instead.”

“Bears would pick _me_ up, not the other way around” Darius snickered.

“You may need to pack on a few more pounds if you want to be good bear material” Danneel added on, sounding fairly serious with the suggestion.

Misha agreed enthusiastically. “True, true. You don’t have much cushion for the pushin’, as they say.”

“I’m beefy though” Darius countered with a bit of a whine, flexing one of his huge arms for emphasis.

“Muscle doesn’t equal cushion though” Danneel argued.

“It helps, I’m sure” Darius quips.

But Misha only shrugged. “Well yeah, I suppose it does if you find a bear who likes to be picked up and fucked against a wall or something.”

Danneel nodded. “Exactly … bears like to be doted on too.”

That made Misha bark out a laugh. “Fucking someone into a wall counts as _doting?”_

“If you’re doing it right” Danneel chirped, winking at the other man before gliding away again towards the bar.

All that made Jensen completely forget about his upset stomach. “Are you all really having _this_ conversation?”

“On how Darius can best woo a man of both maximum hair and girth? Yes, yes we are, Jensen. That was his resolution after all. Darius wants to find some big, fuzzy love—and I would appreciate you not judging him for it.” Misha grinned at Jensen and then at Darius, who immediately growled and rushed his best friend, now making it Misha’s turn to be lifted up and spun around the brewery.

But unlike Jensen, Misha seemed much more prepared for that sort of thing and soon, the entire room is filled with his laughter, and the sound makes Jensen melt.

“Look at you—you can’t help but swoon over every little thing he does.”

Danneel had materialized beside him and it made Jensen jump—and then blush when he internalized what she’d said. “Huh… well… _look at him_.”

The two glanced up again at Misha’s gummy, squinty grin just as Darius finally set him down. The man teetered and stumbled, but he continued to laugh carelessly, causing that wide-open warehouse to feel small and cozy.

“He _is_ pretty adorable” Danneel agreed.

“Yeah.” Jensen sighed and then leaned back against the table once more.

“You wish he didn’t live so far away, don’t you?”

Jensen nodded—even though he knew his wife knew the answer to that question, because they’ve had this conversation a million times, ever since he and Misha began seeing each other seriously, and ever since their families blended into one. The fact that they lived half a country apart felt like torture sometimes, but it was moments like this that made it all bearable … when they could be together and laugh and love without worrying about who’s watching. These moments erased all the ones spent missing one another. These moments defined them.

“Dani, my darling—beauty of the south… is there any more cake? All this picking up of men has given me an appetite!” Darius hollered from across the room, causing the Ackles to break from their quiet conversation.

“Trying to pack on those pounds right now, hm?” Danneel called back.

“There’s no time like the present!”

“How are you _not_ already five hundred pounds?” Misha chimed in. “You ate the majority of dinner—and already had two servings of that cake.”

“Being this suave and clever burns a lot of calories, Mish. You’d know—if you were lucky enough to possess my skillset.”

Misha nodded as he walked past his friend, giving him a quick pat on the back as he does. “All I’m saying is… I don’t know how you still have room for cake when you’re already so full of shit.”

Jensen doubled over laughing as Darius swatted Misha’s hand away, choosing not to say anything else as he followed Danneel back towards the kitchen where the cake had been stored.

“Don’t listen to him, Darius. He’s just envious of your good genes” Danneel muttered loudly just before they loop around back to the kitchen.

Jensen and Misha watched as Darius snaked an arm around Danneel’s waist.

“Oh I know. He’s been green with envy for over thirty years.”

The two continued to laugh and chat as they disappeared out of sight, leaving the other two men to do nothing more then smile and shake their heads.

“I have a feeling those two will cause trouble if we leave them alone too long” Misha chuckled, still looking towards the back of the brewery where Danneel and Darius went.

“Yeah—but it’s worth the risk” Jensen whispered, reaching out to tug at Misha’s arm.

Misha opened his mouth, about to ask what Jensen meant, but he was silenced by the press of the other man’s lips.

The TV on the wall is still playing softly, repeating footage of fireworks and applause from hours before in New York. The air in the room is cooling—finally losing the warmth brought in by all the family and friends that were there before, gathered around the tables for the celebration. But one by one, they all left again—leaving just Jensen and Danneel, and Darius and Misha. The only ones who didn’t have any place to be and anyone else to see before midnight, save for one another; and that’s exactly the way Jensen wanted to start 2018.

“Happy New Year, Mish” Jensen whispered, pulling back just long enough to nuzzle Misha’s nose.

“Happy New Year, Jensen. Thank you for having me over.”

“I _always_ want to have you over, man… not just on New Year’s.”

“Nah, you’d get sick of me” Misha laughed, leaning in once more to kiss the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen grimaced at the audacity of that statement, quickly bending down to pick Misha up and spin him around, eventually setting him onto one of the tables so that he could pin him there. “The only thing I get sick of is having you so far away from me.”

The shock on Misha’s face is immediately replaced with doe-eyed appreciation, a look he always gets whenever Jensen says something so touching. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out—and Jensen grinned, pleased that he could leave this quick-witted man so speechless.

“Well, well, well! Jensen, my boy! It looks like you could teach me a few things about picking up men!”

Jensen’s head shot up, staring across the room at his wife and Darius, who are linked arm in arm and grinning at the two of them—Jensen, bent over a table, and Misha—on his back with his legs locked around Jensen’s waist. “Uh…”

“You may have muscle, Darius—but Jensen has game” Danneel laughs.

“Apparently so. I’ve been replaced!”

Jensen and Misha turned a deep red before slowly righting themselves.

“Oh no no, guys! As you were… us old acquaintances will just stand back here, forgotten.”

“Oh Jesus” Jensen groaned.

“Like Auld Lang Syne …”

“Darius, don’t start” Misha laughed.

“For Auld Lang Syne, my dear! For Auld Lang Syne! We’ll take a cup of kindness yet, for Auld Lang Syne!”

“He actually knows the words to that song?” Jensen asked, glancing back at Misha in awe.

Misha sighed, leaning his head against Jensen’s shoulder once he finally stood up again. “Yes …” he began with a yawn, peeking up at the clock on the wall, “and now that he’s started, there’ll be no stopping him for at least two hours.”

Darius grinned as he took a deep breath between verses, twisting around to scoop Danneel into his arms and dance her around the room. “And surely you’ll buy your pint cup, and surely I’ll buy mine! And we’ll take a cup of kindness yet, for Auld Lang Syne!”

The brewery was once again filled with laughter—smiles and song. Friends and love. All the things that Jensen cherished most in this world, so he wrapped his arm around Misha’s neck and watched the good grow—his heart warming as Misha wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grinning at all the new year had already given them.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Cockles and Destiel fluff smut, and feels, check out the rest of my Ao3.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [castiel-left-his-mark-on-me](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com).


End file.
